


A Tsum Tsum Christmas

by KamenRiderInari



Series: Tsum Tsum Love [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Makeouts, Pre-Relationship, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamenRiderInari/pseuds/KamenRiderInari
Summary: Ever since Bokuto started to call Atsumu Tsum-tsum he always thought of his setter when he passed by a Disney store and would buy him one Tsum-tsum plush. Atsumu always complained but could never actually bring himself to throw the random gifts away so he made Bokuto promise to only give them to him on holidays. Christmas is coming up and Atsumu knows he's going to be given a present from his Ace and for once feels like he should get him something in return when a horned owl plush catches his eyes.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Miya Atsumu
Series: Tsum Tsum Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575619
Comments: 7
Kudos: 82





	A Tsum Tsum Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> First part of a small one-shot/two-shot series. The other parts have smut but this one is pure fluff so I thought it could stand on it's own.
> 
> and yes this is all inspired by one page in the newest(at the time) chapter of Haikyuu where Bokuto calls Atsumu Tsum-Tsum(at least in viz translation)

Atsumu remembered how this all started as clear as day. It was the end of practice nearly a year ago when Bokuto suddenly held out both his hands with a Nick Wild Tsum Tsum cradled in them to his face. Atsumu just quirked one eyebrow and looked between it and Bokuto just waiting for an explanation but instead of one Bokuto just kept looking at him with an excited grin on his face.

“What is this?” Atsumu finally asked exasperated. He had no energy to deal with the birdbrain’s randomness.

“It’s a Nick Wild Tsum Tsum,” Bokuto answered not at all helpfully.

“I know that, what I’m asking is why you are shoving it in my face?” Atsumu sighed, feeling a migraine coming on. Something he felt a lot since joining Black Jackals, which already had Bokuto on the team.

“Well I was walking by the Disney Store and since your nickname is Tsum-Tsum…” _‘No it’s not, only you call me that for some reason’_ “It reminded me of you and how they have all these Tsum Tsum plushies so I decided to buy one for you as your name is Tsum-Tsum, Tsum-Tsum,” Bokuto ‘answered’ with a big smile and while Atsumu wanted to argue that was still no reason to buy him that plush he held back. He reasoned back then that it was just because he was too exhausted to deal with the birdbrain. That it had nothing to do with the brief flutters in his stomach when he held out his palm and received the plush, which upon closer inspection had a crudely tied ribbon around it. Which Bokuto proudly proclaimed he tied with a big grin, which just made the butterflies worse. The only reason he kept it was because Nick was a fox, which reminded him of his high school. That was the only reason he kept it on the shelf in his bedroom as well.

If it had just stopped there Atsumu would of just considered it a random story to tell but a week later he was gifted another Tsum Tsum, a black and white Mickey Mouse one this time. Atsumu shook his head and said he didn’t need it but ended up taking it anyway. Two weeks after that he got a cherry blossom pink Winnie the Pooh and Piglet. He teased Bokuto about trying to bribe him into doing more spiking practice after regular practice was over but ended up taking them home anyway. It went on like this for half a year until finally he had to sit Bokuto down and tell him that he had to stop giving them to him randomly and that he was running out of room and that if he had to buy him any more to save it for only the holidays, which thankfully he agreed to.

It wasn’t a lie, Atsumu had amassed 18 Tsum Tsum’s by now. He had all of Mickey and friends, Nick and Judy, several other movie characters as well as a few seasonal ones. Each time he took a tsum home with him he swore he’d throw it away or sell it at one of those resale shops along with the others but every time he went to his shelf full of Tsum Tusms he couldn’t bring himself to get rid of them. Holding his newly acquired one up to his face the small round eyes always remained him of the brilliantly shining gold orbs as Bokuto so gleefully gave him his latest gift and with heated cheeks he shoved that image aside as he placed the Tsum Tsum with the rest.

To Atsumu’s surprise Bokuto actually kept up with his promise and did not randomly shove a Tsum Tsum in his face for months. They did still play the Tsum Tsum line app game together though, which Atsumu downloaded after Bokuto insisted he do so they could compete for the best scores and what not. At first Atsumu just did it to placate his Ace but quickly found himself addicted to it and his competitive streak kept him invested in constantly improving his score and trying to get top weekly rankings and top ranking in any event. Which since Bokuto was also fiercely competitive lead to them both competing for top spots, and probably sinking a bit too much money into getting more virtual plushies.

In playing the game with Bokuto, along with the extra spiking practice Atsumu found himself slowly getting closer to Bokuto. The other still annoyed him more times than not and he’d snap at him but the other team members just laughed it off as the two being too similar to get along. Bullshit. Sure they were both highly competitive, went all out in games and practice and left other behind…but Bokuto just got excited over the randomness thing and was such a birdbrain! Anyone who saw the two as similar was clearly not looking hard enough. Once when he even told his teammates the difference he could of sworn one of them said under his breath ‘how is that different from you again?’ The nerve of some people!

It wasn’t even that he hated Bokuto, it was just he was used to having an Ace that was a Tsukomi and not a Boke. Aran had been his ace since he became a setter in middle school (except for his last high school year) and he had always been the straight man to Atsumu and his twins antics. Now though Atsumu was finding himself stuck in that role compared to Bokuto and it wasn’t as fun. Maybe if he had Samu with him they could out antic Bokuto but they had both been scouted to different teams and both twins had decided it would be good to be on other teams for a while. He missed his twin sometimes but they kept in contact, even if Osamu showed him no sympathy when he complained about how annoying his new ace was. Granted Atsumu never showed any sympathy when Osamu complained about his new hypochondriac ace Sakusa. But Osamu didn’t show him any sympathy so he deserved none from him.

It was getting close to Christmas though and as it made him start to miss family it also reminded him that he was most likely going to get a gift of one, if not many Tsum Tsums. He wondered if he should give Bokuto something? He had never once thought of returning the gifts of plush with one of his own, or even getting Christmas gifts for the rest of the team but the compulsion to buy Bokuto a gift in return came all the same when he saw a horned owl plush in a storefront window. It was white with grey, black and tan speckles and golden eyes, and reminded him of a certain wing spiker. It made him wonder if Bokuto’s eyes would brighten in joy at being given a present the same way they always did when he gave Atsumu one. It was an expression Atsumu wanted to bring about himself…for platonic reasons he reasoned. Deciding then and there to buy it Atsumu went into the store and bought the plush and had them place it in a nice festive gift bag. Which he then put in a plastic bag when he brought it to the team locker room Christmas Eve.

The team had Christmas off but starting right after they would have a week of practice games before a tournament so they were practicing all day Christmas Eve. That’s when Atsumu decided to give Bokuto his present but he wanted to wait until everyone else was gone, he did not want to hear the teases of why he was giving his teammate a present on a couples holiday like this, especially as he only had a gift for Bokuto.

As usual Bokuto wanted to hit some more spikes after regular practice and always wanting to improve his setting Atsumu agreed. They spent a few hours doing this before they both did cool down stretches with the others help and after both taking quick showers they ended up in the locker room at the same time.

Atsumu blinked as entering the locker room he ran into a Bokuto with his hair naturally down now that the gel that held the horned owl(short version) look in place had been washed out. Bokuto already had his pants on but was currently putting on his shirt which gave Atsumu a perfect view of his teammates impressive back muscles which he may or may not of looked up and down once or twice. _‘Damn he looks hot this way’_ the traitorous thought passed through his head without warning. “You know you’d look less ridiculous if you kept your hair like this,” that was better.

“Really? But I’ve always liked doing my hair like that. It makes me look big and intimidating like a horned owl,” Bokuto replied playing with one of the locks that was now hanging in his face.

“You don’t look intimidating you look like a kid who got into his big brothers hair gel and didn’t know when was enough,” Atsumu replied keeping the attraction he was feeling at bay with snarky comments as he got dressed himself.

“So are you saying you like how I look like this?” Bokuto asked tilting his head and Atsumu couldn’t tell if he was actually on to something or just a random thought in the others head. The uncertainty annoyed him.

“I think you look less bad like this yes,” Atsumu answered evasively.

“That’s not what I asked Tsum-Tsum,” Bokuto pouted as he held both hands to his hips and leaned in giving Atsumu a look that said he would continue to pester him until he answered. Good thing Atsumu had a distraction.

“Anyway I saw something that reminded me of you and got you a present. Nothing big but I figured you’d get me a Tsum Tsum so I might as well get you something in return,” Atsumu said as he went to his locker to grab the gift. Having to make sure to clarify he was only getting something because he thought Bokuto would give him something. It’s not like he bought it just because he wanted to make Bokuto smile or anything sappy like that.

“Really! That’s great I got you something too let me get it!” Bokuto exclaimed excited bouncing on the balls of his feet. ' _Aww…wait no! Do not think that!'_ Atsumu pushed away all the fluffy thoughts Bokuto’s excitement brought. Still distraction success. Atsumu was taking the gift bag out of the plastic bag so he only saw Bokuto move in his peripheral and only barely caught him putting something in his jacket he also got from his locker.

“Here you are, Merry Christmas” Atsumu said holding out the present and the glee clearly in Bokuto’s expression as he took it and unwrapped it made his heart skip a beat. Okay so maybe he did have a thing for the wing spiker. Sure Bokuto’s random obsessions and outburst could be annoying, but they could also be fun and kept things from ever getting dull. The fact that he was physically attractive didn’t hurt either.

“It’s so cute!” Bokuto squealed hugging the owl plush to his chest and closing his eyes and for once Atsumu had to openly admit (in his head) that yes Bokuto was cute. “Hey! Hey! Hey! This guy kind of looks like me doesn’t it? Is that why you picked it?” Bokuto asked as he placed the owl on his shoulder, which was about the same size of Bokuto’s head.

“It’d look like you if your hair was still up,” Atsumu pointed out.

“Hey I thought you just said you liked my hair like this?” Bokuto pouted.

“I did not, I said it’s better than normal,” Atsumu clarified stubbornly. Admiting he liked Bokuto in his head that way and admitting it out loud were two different things.

“Come on Tsum-tsum don’t be a tsun-tsun,”

“A what?”

“A tsundere”

“I am not a tsundere!” Atsumu defended cheeks heated from outrage and embarrassment.

“Then why are you looking away when you answer me?” Oh. Atsumu didn’t realize he was doing that. So Bokuto did catch on to something and was not just one of his random thoughts.

“Anyway weren’t you going to give me a present,” Atsumu tried to sidetrack Bokuto again. Really it was his fault he had to sidetrack Bokuto again, he shouldn’t have brought the hair up.

“Oh right! Close your eyes first,” Bokuto instructed which caused Atsumu to raise an eyebrow. They both new Bokuto was going to give him a Tsum Tsum so what was the point in trying to keep it a surprise. Deciding to humor him anyway Atsumu closed his eyes like instructed before getting the okay to open them a few seconds later.

Opening them he looked down where he thought Bokuto’s hands would be holding a gift but nothing was there. He then looked up at Bokuto’s face and then above them to notice that Bokuto was holding mistletoe above them with the proudest grin on his face. “Merry Christmas!”

“You know I heard once that what most people think is mistletoe is actually holly,” Atsumu stated not really sure how to process this gift and defaulted to being difficult. “This is probably holly”

“How can you be sure? Do you even know what mistletoe looks like?” Bokuto pouted at the reaction he clearly was not hoping for.

“I don’t.”

“Then how can you be so sure it isn’t mistletoe?”

“I just know you, the chance of you getting it wrong is extremely high.”

“Damnit Tsum-tsum! Just lean in and kiss me already!” Bokuto exclaimed exasperated. Well finally the tables have been flipped.

“It’s my Christmas present, why do I have to be the one to do the work,” the words were out of Atsumu’s mouth before he had time to process them and his eyes opened wide when he realized what he just said. They opened even wider as Bokuto grabbed his shoulder with his free hand and pulled him forward into a firm kiss.

Atsumu quickly closed his eyes as the kiss quickly grew from there. Atsumu wrapped his arms around Bokuto’s waist as he pressed his lips firmly back, the brief bit of contact making him realize how much he had been craving this. Didn’t Samu say something about getting the first taste of really good food when you’re already hungry just making you even hungrier? He hadn’t realized, or to be exact was trying to pretend he wasn’t hungry but now that he’d had a taste he could no longer ignore that hunger. Not that he could actually analyze these thoughts as he slipped his tongue out to taste Bokuto’s lips before trying to slide it his mouth. Bokuto was one step ahead of him though and slid his tongue out to meet his and they both battled for dominance and who could get in the others mouth first. Hands gripped tight on each other and at some point Bokuto dropped the mistletoe and had both hands on Atsumu as their first kiss turned into a rough and heated make out session. Which fit the two perfectly, neither Atsumu nor Bokuto really understood the word moderation, or self-control.

Both males were panting red-faced messes as they finally had to break for air, neither one winning this round of trying to get in the others mouth. Both had grins on their faces and try as he might Atsumu couldn’t wipe his off his face. They both took a while to catch their breaths and their faces color went back to normal.

“So your Christmas present for me was a kiss from you? Awfully egotistical of you to think I’d want it,” the words were his normal snark but had none of his bite and if one listened closely there was a bit of a fondness in his tone.

“Well I had hopped, honestly this was kind of a last minute present as I saw someone selling mistletoe in the train station and thought it couldn’t hurt to try,” Bokuto admitted with a sheepish smile. Wait did Bokuto even get sheepish?

It was then something hit him. He didn’t know where he heard it but Atsumu could of sworn he heard once that certain birds gave shiny things to those they wanted to mate. Could the Tsum Tsums be…

“You know, if you wanted to mate me you could of just asked,” Atsumu leaned in to whisper hotly in Bokuto’s ear. Instantly making Bokuto’s face a bright red. This either meant Atsumu was correct or that Bokuto was into sleeping with him as much as Atsumu just realized he was now interested in sleeping with Bokuto. 

“That's not….I mean I do want that…but when I bought them I was really just thinking of how they remind me of you and always end up buying two of the same one to give to you…” Wait did this mean Bokuto had a collection of Tsum Tsums as well? And just how looking at them made Atsumu think of Bokuto did looking at them remind Bokuto of Atsumu? God this was too sugary sweet and yet he couldn’t stop what he felt was probably an incredibly goofy smile on his face. “Though maybe…what’s the word..subconsciously I had that in mind…”

“Don’t worry I know your too straightforward to have any ulterior motives,” Atsumu assured with a chuckle.

“Anyway I should probably give you my original gift as well,” Bokuto said as he opened his locker again and grabbed a gift bag around the size of the one Atsumu gave him, which considering how much smaller Tsum Tsums were to the owl had to at least have 14 if not 18 doubling Atsumu’s collection. “I know you said you wanted to only be given these during the holidays to limit how many I got you but I ended up buying a lot anyway over the months whenever I bought myself one. If you don’t want them all you can select just a few you want,” Bokuto admitted sheepishly as he handed the bag to Atsumu.

“Don’t worry about it, I complained but I have plenty of room on the one shelf I keep these on if I stack them,” Atsumu said as he looked inside to see the collection. There were Christmas ones on top of course but several others as well. “Though I might need help figuring out which ones go where,” he added suggesting an invitation to his place.

“I’d be happy to help,” Bokuto replied with a grin.

“Then let me grab my coat and we can go, it’s only a few stops from here,” Atsumu said getting his coat out of his locker before leading the way to his house. And if deciding where Tsum Tsum’s went lead to something more, well who was Atsumu to complain? Good thing he kept his Tsum Tsum’s in the bedroom.


End file.
